guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mending Refrain
Echo mending! — Skuld 08:03, 30 July 2006 (CDT) This sure is better than the traditional mending but tell me something, what is the echo mending warrior joke? /alcazanar I think a warrior using his echo'd mending with this on him and a shout like "watch yourself" will be the new standard of mending warriorsOnlyashadow 11:28, 3 August 2006 (CDT) Yes, why on earth would you use mending if this is clearly 10x better? 5 Energy, no -1 regen, can't be removed/shattered? Alright, that's not overpowered in the least. Was changed to 10 Energy in the 9/22 Update. However, it doesn't matter, really, since you should be spamming enough shouts to keep it up indefinately. --Zinger314 09:43, 23 September 2006 (CDT) If you have Watch Yourself on you, and then you use it again, does that count as a shout ending? Or do you have to wait until Watch Yourself ends, and then use it? --Carth 09:49, 23 September 2006 (CDT) You have to wait for the end. --Spura 13:07, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Is this skill any useful? There are much better healing spells :It's true that there are more effective healing spells out there, but the real benefit to this echo is that it gets reapplied every time a chant or shout ends on that character. This means it can be kept up indefinitely by using one of any number of shouts and chants, such as Watch Yourself. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 10:13, 22 October 2006 (CDT) This is possibly one of the best paragon heal skills out there, In PVE a paragon could cast this on each party member, and use anthem of flame(just a example) every 10 seconds as it recharges, even with low leadership the anthem cost will usauly be repaid and the entire group could have A free mending until the paragon forgets or slacks off. That is of course only if the stay within earashot which isnt hard with a semi inteligent group, I have had lots of fun using this strategy so far--Sefre 20:15, 30 October 2006 (CST) :I don't think it is a reference to echo mending at ALL. It just happens that the skill is an echo and that its affects are similar to mending. Giangn626 20:52, 7 December 2006 (CST) Should a Paragon take time to apply this to each party member and then use other support shouts and chants constantly such as "Stand Your Ground!", Aria/Song/Ballad of Restoration, etc., he would make for a very powerful support role -- quite possibly a worthy alternative to bonder or protect. Of course, however, the main problem would be that who the heck would want to do that... Paragons always want to throw their spears, cause fire, etc. Ritualists could be very potent party supporters as well, but you don't find too many that agree to commit to only use Displacement, Restoration skills, etc. Also, not a lot of parties would accept the idea of a Paragon in place of a bonder/protect monk, just because it's not a very common sight, and I'm sure we all know how uncreative and unimaginative the majority of the Guild Wars populace is. Apart from that though, my only major gripe with this skill is that you can't tell whom it's applied on, like enchantments and weapon skills. -Wang 00:45, 30 December 2006 (CST) :umm, how is +3 regen (or even with other paragon healing skills) anything like as powerful as 50% less damage party-wide that a bonder gives? (with high prot skill the bonder takes no damage from attacks on the party except from very high damage ones) 88.106.131.8 13:55, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Well first of all, I didn't say JUST this skill, but other skills as well (there's a skill that gives +24 armor, a party-wide reversal of fortune, etc.). And it doesn't take a genius to know that anet is making enchants harder and harder to keep up - places like tombs, the rotwing farm -- basically everywhere apart from some select areas in Tyria, there are enemies that strip enchantments. One of the advantages of this skill, along with other echos/shouts/chants/etc. are that they cannot be stripped in any way (so far). Angelic Bond is a paragon elite that, in some ways, compares to a monk skill that deals 50% less damage to all those bonded, however, if I'm not mistaken, that skill that you refer to (I'm assuming life barrier) is a PROPHECIES-ONLY skill -- I'm sure you'll see less and less bonders as time goes by, since their potency is being very subtly nerfed. Plus, there's like a bajillion paragons and ALMOST ALWAYS a group looking for monks. I'm not saying a party can go without at least one monk, but if there isn't a SECOND monk around, consider the alternatives. That's all I'm saying. -Wang 16:15, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::well, actually i was referring to life bond (hence i talked about the bonder taking some redirected dmg) (which is also a prophecies skill though (ought to be core)). But i do agree with you in that i see a motivation para becoming fairly common support in high lvl pve. 88.106.131.8 19:44, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::Excellent point. Ever since NF came out, my catchphrase has been "Respect the Paragon." But seriously, the 4 new Campaign-specific classes have added an amazing amount of depth to Guild Wars. Monkless parties are NOT only possible, but can be quite effective. The Ritualist is capable of out healing a monk in certain situations, and Paragons... Their represented role of Guardian Angels is appropriate. I stopped my party from wiping 8 times counted :) in a single mission. I've met a Paragon who, after casting MR on everyone, keeps it up with Anthem of Flame, along with 2 Motivation and 2 Command Chants, and has gone through most of the campaign with henchies and heroes. Urock 00:55, 10 April 2007 (CDT) hmmm Echo Mending just checking heh, anyone notice that a wammo CANNOT echo mending? (well before this skill) ;) Kinda puts a dampener on the old joke. (Not a fifty five 17:48, 12 March 2007 (CDT)) :Uhh, that's the whole point of the joke. 132.203.83.38 18:01, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::Oh I thought it was just because echo has 0 effect on mending due to mending having 0 recharge. (Not a fifty five 17:18, 25 March 2007 (CDT)) :::D'oh.. Echo + mending = +6 regeneration —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 06:27, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Wammos can't use echo mending, but Pammos always could.76.174.39.191 10:11, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :::::You guys do know that echoed effects don't stack, right? I've tried echoing a Balthazar's Spirit on my 55 using Arcane Echo because I was going to farm something that dealt dark damage, but it didn't work. Bisurge 16:51, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yea. They know. It's an old joke. GW-Viruzzz 17:23, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Stub status Why is this article a stub? Is it missing something? It's got details, picture, requirements, skill trainers, notes, categories, links... Issa Dabir 16:12, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :and it has jokes —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 15:17, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Buff Now easier on para e-regen. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:50, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, but Leadership is wtfp00n in the first place. I'd rather see it pre-change again tbh. --Shadowcrest 21:51, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Buff? not even, more like a nerf. Before I would cast it on my team then just use something like Anthem of Flame to keep it up only needing to recast it when someone was resurrected.--209.8.41.106 03:17, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :::I hate it now. My 4+ was always nice. Energy was never really a problem, not even for my heroes. I'd rather the older version, hopefully they revert. Khazad Guard 05:59, 7 February 2008 (UTC) ::::did they? No they destroyed it. How the heck are you gonna be able to maintain this now unless you got at least 3 shouters on your team? Seb2net 22:00, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Anthem of Flame? --Shadowcrest 22:03, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Still costly. Seb2net 22:06, 6 March 2008 (UTC) And now it sucks again Bloody 'ell. Zulu Inuoe 02:08, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I thought it was good before the two last updates on it, and even better in the last update, but this is pretty unreasonable, Refrains should last 20 seconds (and they should change Hasty Refrain) because it makes it really hard to renew them if they end quickly. If they thought it was overpowered, they should have reverted it to what it was before the two updates. ::I was a fan of the +3 max 5 energy cost, it let you splash some healing support without devoting huge ammounts of attribute points, you know? But only 3 regen -and- 10 energy cost, -and- 15 second duration? What the hell, I'd rather bring Healing Breeze. Zulu Inuoe 14:03, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yep, BS skill now damit.--Relyk 03:30, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::::So does anyone find this skill viable at a cost of 10e? I like the skill idea/concept, but 10e seems too high a price for 3 health regen. There are definitely better skills to take up that skill slot for more benefit and less cost. Shadowlance 16:53, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I like it, quite much. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:35, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::10e may be a high initial cost, but it can be renewed indefinitely with spammable chants/shouts, which can potentially make the overall health-gained-per-energy much greater than HB. —Dr Ishmael 17:39, 20 May 2008 (UTC)